The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
Online content providers often allow users to personalize content to their own preferences. For example, news content providers allow users to select what types of news and from what news sources they wish to view content. Image content providers allow users to select, for example, the size and format in which users choose to view their images. Such personalized access is usually associated with a user account. When the user is not signed in to the user account, the user does not have access to the personalized content.
If a user that has personalized content is not aware that the user is not signed in to the user account, then the user will also be unaware why the user is not viewing the user's signed in personalized content (e.g., versus any content, personalized or not, viewable from not being signed in). Such a user may believe the content the user is viewing is erroneous. On the other hand, if a user that does not have personalized content is not aware that the user is not signed in to the user account, then the user will not be concerned about viewing personalized content. Such a user will likely not believe the content the user is viewing is erroneous.